This invention relates to a system for profiling and banking genetic information about individuals.
Genetic information derived from a sample can be used to determine medical and other information about an individual. Obtaining genetic samples and testing those samples raises concerns about privacy, access, and the use of the resulting information. Such information could, however, be useful for individuals and medical practitioners.
Currently there are companies that provide banking services for storing physical samples of genetic material from biological tissue, such as blood or cheek cells. That material can be retrieved from storage and tested as desired. Removing the sample and having it tested is time consuming and may be repetitive if multiple tests are needed over time.